


Oh Lady Be Good

by tinydooms



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, newlyweds, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydooms/pseuds/tinydooms
Summary: The wedding party retired from the restaurant into an adjoining lounge, where an American jazz band had begun to perform. The singer struck up a quiet, mellow number; the dancers on the floor began a slow waltz. The groom took the bride’s hand and led her out onto the dance floor.
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	Oh Lady Be Good

It had been a wonderful day. The wedding dinner was eaten, the champagne had been drunk, and waiters in white coats served the small table of celebrants slices of cream cake with strawberries. The wedding party retired from the restaurant into an adjoining lounge, where an American jazz band had begun to perform. The singer struck up a quiet, mellow number; the dancers on the floor began a slow waltz. The groom took the bride’s hand and led her out onto the dance floor. 

“Where did you learn to dance?” Evie asked, smiling up at her new husband. 

“Here, actually,” Rick replied, grinning a little at the memory.

“In Cairo?”

“Yeah, right here in Shepheard’s.” He chuckled at her amazed look. “When I was a kid, just before the War, I had this friend--he was kind of a mentor to me--he would lend me a suit and we’d come to the evening dances here or at any of the European bars. It was fun.”

Evie chuckled. “You mischievous thing, you. I wonder if I ever saw you?”

“Nah. I’d have remembered your face.” 

Rick smiled down at her, an idiot grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was so happy; it felt like he had a balloon in his chest, lifting him up off of the ground. Evie, too, was smiling, incandescent with joy. She gazed up at him as they circled the dance floor, secure in each other’s arms. 

“Evelyn O’Connell,” she said, as though tasting the name. 

Mischief crept into Rick’s eyes. “Rick Carnahan.”

Evie burst out laughing, almost missing a step. Rick pressed her closer and gave her a look of mock-seriousness. 

“Why not? Technically _I’m_ the one marrying into _your_ family. There are more of you than there are of me. And Carnahan sounds so swanky.”

“You goose,” Evie said. “Are you saying you want to be Mr. Evelyn Carnahan?”

“Why not?” Rick said again. “We’ll put it on our calling cards.”

Evie laughed again and let her forehead rest for a moment against Rick’s shoulder. It felt so good to be in his arms, to be held, _married._ “I like the sound of that.”

“Thank you.”

“I also like the sound of Evelyn O’Connell.”

Rick flashed her that irresistible sideways grin. “O’Carnahan.”

“Carnello.”

“O’Carnell.”

“O’ _Carnell!”_ Evie roared with laughter. The other dancers on the floor glanced over at them, amused, benevolent towards the newlyweds. 

“What can I say?” Rick shrugged, shaking with laughter. “It was the logical progression.”

“Well,” Evie said, as the song came to a close. “ _Mr. O’Carnell._ I think on that note that I am quite ready to go upstairs.”

Rick squeezed her hand, leading her back to their small party. “It _is_ getting late.”

They reached their guests, hand in hand, smiling, and it surprised nobody when Evie announced that she was _quite tired, so we think we’ll retire, and thank you so much for coming._ Professor Emerson slapped Rick on the back and wished him a splendid marriage. The Sitt Hakim kissed Evie on the cheek and winked at her. Jonathan hugged his sister and shook his new brother’s hand. 

“Stay out of trouble,” he said. “Be home by Christmas, thank you.”

The newly minted O’Carnellhans did not exactly run out of the room, but they did not walk slowly, either. 

Author's Note: this came from [an anon prompt on Tumblr](https://tinydooms.tumblr.com/) for Rick and Evie and dancing. In my head I absolutely imagine the Peabody/Emerson family being friendly with the Carnahans, both the parents and the children. The title is from the jazz standard of the same name (preferably the Ella Fitzgerald version). I hope you like it! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
